The embodiments of the invention relate to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting device and more particularly, to an LED lighting device for a recessed can lighting system. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, they are particularly suitable for a light emitting diode panel in a recessed can.
Various lighting devices are used to illuminate interior spaces. These include candelabras, chandeliers, track lighting and recessed cans. The latter are used when the lighting devices are to be hidden from view and otherwise unobtrusive. Most commonly, incandescent lighting is used in recessed cans.
A recent trend in interior lighting is to replace incandescent bulbs with fluorescent bulbs. Fluorescent bulbs are advantageous over incandescent bulbs primarily because of their greater longevity and higher efficiency. In many cases, fluorescent bulbs can increase operating efficiencies several-fold without substantially sacrificing brightness, lighting quality or color. Fluorescent bulbs are used in recessed lighting devices as well with the same advantages.
Interior lighting based on the use of light emitting diode (LED) technology is still relatively new. Light emitting diode technology provides lighting capabilities at far greater efficiency than are even provided by fluorescent bulbs. Recent improvements have raised the brightness and lighting quality of light emitting diode light fixtures up to the standards of incandescent bulbs. However, light emitting diodes in the light emitting diode lighting panels used in lighting devices of various types are susceptible to overheating. When overheating occurs, the efficiency and lifetime of the light emitting diodes is decreased. In some cases, overheating may lead to either catastrophic failure in the LEDs and/or create safety hazards.